Passion tortueuse
by Zofra
Summary: Feitan a remplacé Kuroro à la tête de la Brigade Fantôme sans émettre d'objection. Pourtant, Phinks sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Les missions tardent à venir, l'Araignée est bien trop inactive. Heureusement, Phinks a une méthode bien à lui pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça...


Bonjour à tous, voici ma toute première histoire sur HxH. C'est une petite fiction sans prétention, juste un moment qui m'est passé par la tête entre Feitan et Phinks et que j'avais envie d'écrire.

Bien sûr, Hunter x Hunter appartient uniquement à Yoshihiro Togashi, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages.

Attention, ce texte est classé M pour lemon et mention de torture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Passion tortueuse**

Phinks entra dans l'immeuble délabré qui servait actuellement de repère à la Brigade fantôme, sans prendre la peine de cacher sa contrariété. Sérieusement, pourquoi le groupe éprouvait-il sans cesse le besoin de se retrouver dans des endroits peu confortables ? Non pas que Phinks eût des goûts de luxe, mais un juste milieu n'était tout de même pas trop demandé !

De mauvaise humeur, il s'avança dans le grand hall, saluant à peine les autres membres qui étaient présents. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils trainaient là. Ils étaient dans cette ville pour voler un objet rare qui était sous la surveillance de Hunter expérimentés. Une mission presque banale, qui ne nécessitait même pas plus de deux araignées. Alors pourquoi Feitan n'avait-il pas encore lancé l'attaque ?

Phinks n'était pas un grand psychologue – sérieusement, toutes ces conneries avaient tendance à l'énerver plus qu'autre chose – et, pourtant, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de Feitan d'être aussi prudent. Enfin, c'est vrai que d'habitude, les attaques étaient supervisées par Kuroro... Phinks avait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'admiration pour ce dernier. Ça ne lui avait même jamais posé de problèmes d'obéir à ses ordres. Kuroro avait ça en lui, ce petit truc qui donnait envie de le suivre. Mais ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était parti maintenant et l'araignée ne pouvait pas continuer sans une nouvelle tête. Si Feitan était devenu leur nouveau chef, c'était presque par hasard dans le fond. Mais c'était la règle de leur défi et Phinks acceptait le résultat. Il n'avait pas l'intention de saper son autorité, comme aucun autre membre de la Brigade d'ailleurs. Pourtant, Feitan tardait à prendre des décisions. Il laissait trainer les choses, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment prendre la place de Kuroro en attendant son retour. Mais l'araignée ne pouvait pas rester inactive. Elle voulait prouver à leur ancien chef qu'elle était capable de continuer sans lui, conformément à ses souhaits. Alors, même si personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque à Feitan, Phinks sentait bien que le groupe s'impatientait. Tout comme lui. Il espérait donc qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose allait enfin se passer !

Il jeta alors rapidement un regard autour de lui, essayant de le repérer, mais il ne le vit nulle part.

« Feitan n'est pas là ? demande-t-il à Machi.

— Il est au sous-sol. Il interroge un type sur les protections qui entourent le domaine qui nous intéresse.

— Je vois. »

Sans attendre, Phinks descendit au dit sous-sol. Il en avait plus qu'assez de moisir de cet immeuble, alors il comptait bien secouer un peu Feitan pour que cette mission avance enfin. Mais, lorsqu'il fut en bas, il ne put s'empêcher de rester silencieux et immobile, contrairement à son intention de base. Feitan était en train d'exercer son art... C'était fascinant. Pour peu, Phinks pourrait presque plaindre le pauvre homme qui était attaché et qui souffrait visiblement le martyr. Mais Phinks n'avait pas pitié de lui, tout comme il n'avait jamais eu pitié des autres victimes de Feitan. Tout simplement parce qu'il adorait ça. Il adorait le voir en train de torturer des gens. C'était hypnotisant.

Le sang coulait le long de larges plaies ouvertes jusqu'au sol où se formait déjà une flaque qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Phinks ne voyait Feitan que de profil, mais il remarquait sans peine qu'il était totalement concentré, comme possédé, sur la tâche qu'il effectuait. C'était une vision tout à fait délectable. La torture avait vraiment le don de transformer Feitan qui semblait être dans un tout autre monde. Avec des gestes gracieux, il retira les derniers ongles qu'il restait à la victime. Celle-ci laissa échapper un faible gémissement, visiblement trop à bout que pour pouvoir crier. Feitan soupira alors et sembla sortir de sa transe. Il se tourna ensuite vers Phinks, dont il avait senti directement la présence.

« Il est déjà brisé, marmonna-t-il avec une légère moue. Il n'a pas tenu très longtemps. »

Dire qu'il était déçu était un euphémisme. Il avait espéré pouvoir s'amuser plus que ça avec ce jouet. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il tiqua, agacé. Il n'aimait pas quand ses jeux étaient écourtés de la sorte. D'un geste ample, il acheva alors sa victime, lui brisant simplement la nuque.

« Il a parlé ? demanda Phinks sur un ton abrupt.

— Oui, dès la première seconde où j'ai posé mes doigts sur lui...

— Parfait. Alors, on va pouvoir passer à l'attaque.

— Bientôt oui.

— Pas bientôt. Maintenant, exigea le blond.

— Oh, c'est toi qui donnes les ordres maintenant ? » susurra Feitan d'une voix dangereuse.

Phinks ne répondit pas, nullement impressionné par son ton. Même s'il reconnaissait la force de Feitan, jamais il n'avait eu peur de lui. Pire, il adorait le danger que représentait le Chinois, encore plus quand il avait du sang sur le visage et sur les mains, comme c'était le cas à présent. C'était une vision très plaisante... Il s'approcha alors de lui, avec un large sourire.

« Je t'ai connu plus consciencieux. T'as foutu du sang partout.

— Au moins, ça m'a détendu, répliqua le plus petit sans émotion aucune dans la voix.

— Oh, tu as besoin de te détendre ? Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, je m'en serais occupé. »

Ricanant, Phinks se pencha et vint recueillir le sang sur la joue de Feitan avec la pointe de sa langue.

« Tu sais que je suis toujours partant pour ça, ajouta-t-il.

— Pourtant, tu es rarement à la hauteur. » répliqua Feitan avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Phinks grogna, avant d'attraper les cheveux noirs de son compagnon dans une poigne douloureuse. Son geste fit rire le Chinois.

« C'est comme ça que tu traites ton chef ?

— Tu seras le chef quand t'auras pris une putain de décision. »

D'un coup rapide, Feitan lui fit perdre l'équilibre, le faisant s'étaler sur le sol. L'accompagnant dans sa chute, il s'assit à califourchon sur son torse. Ses petites mains ne perdirent pas de temps et déchirèrent rapidement le haut vert du blond. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite le long de sa peau. Mais ces gestes n'avaient rien de tendres. Au contraire, il voulait lui faire mal, déchirer sa poitrine.

« Il en faudra plus que ça pour me faire saigner, se moqua Phinks.

— Patience... Tâche de ne pas crier. »

Phinks rigola – comme si Feitan était capable de le faire crier. Ce dernier se servit alors de son Nen pour creuser ses doigts à travers la peau du blond qui ne frémit même pas. Feitan regarda le sang couler avec une étrange fascination. Il ramena ensuite ses doigts ensanglantés à sa bouche et les suça, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Phinks. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Le Chinois lui offrait un spectacle bien trop érotique. Il se sentit alors durcir contre le corps de son partenaire.

« Putain, Fei, déshabille-toi ! »

La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Il y avait vraiment intérêt à ce que Feitan se magne un peu là ! Mais le sourire sadique que ce dernier afficha lui fit comprendre que ce ne serait pas le cas. Pire, il commença à bouger sur lui, frottant son corps contre l'érection du blond, dans un mouvement délibérément trop lent. Bien sûr, il ne toucha pas à ses propres vêtements, n'ayant nullement l'intention d'accéder à la demande de l'autre homme...

« Ça a toujours été ton problème, Phinks, tu es trop rapide.

— Enfoiré. Je vais te faire regretter tes mots !

— Ah oui ? Serais-tu seulement capable de me faire du mal ? »

Les yeux de Feitan brillèrent étrangement. Phinks tiqua. Il n'aimait pas les tendances masochistes du Chinois. S'il n'avait pas de problème à tuer des gens de façon douloureuse, c'était clairement pas son trip de faire du mal à la personne qu'il baisait. Il passa alors sa main derrière le cou de Feitan et le força à se pencher vers lui.

« On fera les choses à ma façon, ordonna-t-il. Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas le regretter. »

Sur ces mots, le blond échangea leur position. Feitan ne dit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard désabusé, le mettant clairement au défi. Phinks afficha alors un sourire carnassier et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son amant. Le baiser était possessif, dominateur. Comme prévu, Feitan ne se laissa pas faire. Et, lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, il n'y avait rien de romantique. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une bataille de plus pour savoir qui prendrait le dessus. C'était un autre jeu entre eux où il n'y avait jamais de réel gagnant.

Impatient, Phinks finit par s'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir enfin retirer les vêtements de Feitan – et putain, pourquoi s'habillait-il comme ça ? C'était bien trop compliqué à retirer ! Une fois qu'il l'eut entièrement déshabillé, il ne s'attarda pas sur les préliminaires, sachant très bien que le Chinois n'aimait pas ça, mais il prit tout de même la peine de bien l'étirer avec ses doigts, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de son amant.

C'était bien quelque chose que Feitan n'avait jamais compris ça. Phinks était trop doux avec lui. Ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable – pas du tout en fait – mais, Feitan trouvait ça trop intime. Et la façon qu'avait le blond de le regarder dans ces moments-là n'arrangeait rien. D'ailleurs, Feitan préférait toujours fixer le plafond – dégoûtant d'ailleurs – plutôt que ses yeux.

Lorsque Phinks se décida enfin à le pénétrer, Feitan soupira légèrement. Il adorait cette sensation d'être rempli. C'était un peu douloureux et tellement plaisant. La position à même le sol n'était pas des plus confortables, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'étaient les mouvements rapides et profonds de son partenaire qui faisaient frissonner son corps. L'accompagnant dans ses va-et-vient, Feitan sentit qu'il arrivait enfin à se détendre. Le plaisir avait complètement remplacé toutes les tensions qui parasitaient avant son corps.

Phinks se pencha alors sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était rude, mais pas désagréable. Leurs corps se mêlaient l'un à l'autre sans complexe. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux, simple, sans prise de tête. Quand ils voulaient quelque chose, ils le prenaient sans se poser de questions. Et c'était exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Juste le plaisir que leur procurait la friction de leurs peaux. Leurs mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides et saccadés. Les mains de Feitan griffèrent avec plaisir le dos de Phinks, tandis que ce dernier lui ravageait le cou, le mordillant avec bestialité. Au bout d'un moment, se sentant venir, le blond attrapa l'entrejambe du plus petit et commença à imprimer des va-et-vient puissants, faisant enfin gémir Feitan. Phinks afficha alors un sourire satisfait – c'était tellement difficile de le faire gémir – et continua jusqu'à les faire jouir presque en même temps.

Il resta ensuite un moment contre Feitan, appréciant la chaleur de son corps, avant de se retirer – presque à regret – de lui et de se coucher à ses côtés, sur le sol inconfortable. Il tourna sa tête vers lui et sourit.

« Alors, tu te sens plus détendu ?

— Oui, ce n'était pas trop mal... »

Après quelques minutes, Feitan se décida à se redresser et remit ses habits, grimaçant légèrement à l'idée de prendre une douche dans un tel endroit. Phinks en fit de même, avant de s'approcher de lui. Il aimait ces moments-là, quand il arrivait à se sentir proche de lui. Mais, même s'ils venaient de passer un moment agréable – comme ça leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps d'ailleurs – ça ne réglait rien au problème de base.

« Et donc, quand est-ce qu'on part en mission ?

— ... Bientôt, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Phinks l'observa un moment, tâchant de ne pas s'énerver face à sa réponse plus qu'évasive. Il détestait voir ce Feitan-là, hésitant et trop prudent. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais ce n'était pas son genre les grands discours. Alors, il se contenta de le pousser à l'épaule.

« Ne te montre pas trop hésitant, sinon les autres te boufferont. »

Feitan releva les yeux vers lui, sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Phinks lui disait ces mots-là. A vrai dire, il l'avait fait plusieurs fois quand ils vivaient encore à L'Etoile Filante. A cette époque, il arrivait souvent qu'on se moque de Feitan, à cause de sa petite taille ou de son accent étrange. Il s'en fichait, ayant l'habitude se subir ça. Mais Phinks, lui, ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. A chaque fois, il lui ressortait cette phrase. Feitan avait fini par comprendre que c'était sa manière bien à lui de le défendre et de montrer qu'il s'en faisait pour lui. Feitan aimait entendre ces mots. Parce que Phinks ne faisait que parler justement, il n'avait jamais frappé qui que ce soit à sa place, il n'avait pas réglé le problème pour lui, il l'avait juste poussé pour qu'il le fasse de lui-même.

Retenant un soupir, Feitan laissa son regard trainer vers le cadavre dont le sang coulait toujours. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, encore moins ses inquiétudes, parce qu'il savait que c'était une faiblesse. Et dans son monde, la moindre faiblesse pouvait se montrer très dangereuse, voire mortelle. Mais, même s'il restait impassible, Phinks, lui, arrivait toujours à lire en lui avec une facilité déconcertante qui ne plaisait que moyennement à Feitan. Malgré tout, sa façon de le pousser à aller de l'avant n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Et il avait souvent raison. Comme maintenant. Feitan trouvait sa propre attitude ridicule. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste ne pas décevoir Kuroro. Mais peut-être qu'il en faisait trop effectivement. Il savait prendre des décisions, il avait toujours été très autonome. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était plus pareil maintenant que Kuroro était parti... ? Sans doute parce qu'il craignait de se planter. Ce manque de confiance n'était pas normal. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait remarqué, en dehors de Phinks. Mais ça restait une personne de trop. Parce que Feitan n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme ça.

Agacé par son propre comportement, il finit par mettre ses mains dans ses poches et afficha un air détaché. Il devait arrêter d'agir de la sorte. Il devait croire en ses propres capacités. Après tout, si Phinks lui disait ces mots précis, c'était bien parce que lui, en tout cas, croyait que Feitan en était capable. Et c'était suffisant pour que le Chinois reprenne les choses en mains. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne...

« J'ai toutes les informations nécessaires, déclara-t-il alors au bout d'un moment. Préviens le reste du groupe, on bouge dans deux heures.

— Parfait, sourit fortement Phinks. On y participe tous alors ?

— Non, j'ai des plans différents pour les autres. Ce n'est pas une mission qui nécessite tout le groupe.

— Bien, c'est une bonne idée. »

Feitan acquiesça. Il était rassuré. Phinks avait trouvé exactement ce qu'il fallait pour faire taire ses doutes ridicules.

Le blond, quant à lui, était plus que satisfait de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. Il lui lança alors un dernier regard, avant de remonter pour rejoindre les autres. Feitan semblait avoir repris la bonne direction. Comme quoi, s'il n'était pas doué pour parler, il savait toujours comme s'y prendre avec son cher partenaire. Tout allait aller mieux désormais. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver le Feitan qu'il appréciait tant. En tout cas, Phinks était bien content que les choses bougeaient enfin. Même s'il souhaitait le retour de Kuroro, il était sûr que le Chinois serait un parfait remplaçant. Et si ce dernier venait encore à en douter, il se ferait un plaisir de le lui rappeler...

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas.

Ce texte reste une fiction. Dans la réalité, pensez à vous protéger quand vous avez des rapports sexuels avec quelqu'un.


End file.
